3. Spielabend: Das Kloster das Udgyr
Und so verliessen wir das Lager der Königsfamilie und ihrer treuen Anhänger und machten uns auf den Weg in das Udgyr-Kloster. Lediglich Cedrick begleitete mich, Glox wurde bei der Organisation der anwesenden Truppen und der Aushebung einer Miliz aus Ausbilder benötigt. Cedrick ist mir durch die ausgesprochen seltsamen Fähigkeiten die er im Kampf präsentierte ins Auge gesprungen und ich werde versuchen mehr über ihn herauszufinden, doch muss ich da auf den rechten Moment warten. Nach wenigen Tagen des Reisens erreichten wir den Pass nahe des Klosters wo uns Kampflärm erwartete. Schnell banden wir die Pferde an und schlichen uns näher, in der Angst, einem Hinterhalt zu begegnen. Kurz darauf sahen wir tatsächlich einen Hinterhalt - 4 Zwerge und einen Hund, welcher sich später als Flimmerhund herausstellte, waren im Kampf mit einer Hand voll Warge, Goblins und einem Oger. Schnell beschlossen wir, den Zwergen zur Hilfe zu eilen und einen Ausfall gegen die feigen Goblin-Bogenschützen anzuführen, welcher ihre nicht vorhandene Kampfmoral entgültig zerschmetterte. Flankierend griff Cedrick dann in den Kampf gegen den Oger ein, während ich mit Mystras Segen und Mystras Heilungen den angeschlagenen Zwergen beiseite stand. Das Gefecht war kurz und heftig, doch naturlich obsiegten wir am Ende. Die Zwerge namens Galwen, Jund, Theodor und Gunter vom Clan der Doppeläxte waren übel mitgenommen, würden aber ihren Rückweg schaffen. Sie erzählten uns, dass sie unterwegs waren, einen gewissen Adolf Görensen, einen Gelehrten des Udgyr-Klosters bei seiner Ausgrabung zu besuchen bzw. auf drängen des Flimmerhundes hin zu unterstützen. In ihrem Zustand konnten sie nur noch die ewige Dankbarkeit ihres Clans versichern, aber die Reise nicht mehr fortsetzen. So beschlosssen wir, diese fortzuführen und ebenfalls den Flimmerhind mitzunehmen, war er doch anscheinend der treue Begleiter Adolfs gewesen. Der Tag war noch jung und wir machten viele Meilen, erreichten gegen Nachmittag den Berg, in welchem sich die ausgrabung befinden sollte. Es handelte sich um einen Kalkberg, der leider ein Heim für ein Wyvern-Paar war. Durch Umsicht gelang es uns ihnen zu entgehen. Der Berg selber war vor kurzen erst durch massive Regenfälle und einen Erdrutsch an einer Stelle dermassen aufgeweicht, dass wohl eine Höhle mit für Görensen interessanten Ausgrabungsobjekten freigelegt wurde. Nach einer recht anstrengenden und umständlichen Kletterpartie gelang es uns, die Höhle zu betreten. Wenig später sahen wir einen Alarm-Zauber, einfach, aber weder mit Cedricks noch meinen momentanen Fähigkeiten zu überwinden, ohne ihn auszulösen. Ausserdem nutzte ich Mystras Wissen, um mich mit dem Flimmerhund zu unterhalten, welcher davon sprach, dass es hier danach roch, dass vor kurzem Gnolle hier waren. Ich bat den Hund, ruhig zu bleiben, und machte daraufhin mit Cedrick aus, dass er offiziell als mein Leibwächter auftreten sollte und ich mich mit den hier anwesenden unterhalten würde. So machten wir uns bemerkbar und sehr sehr bald kam ein in viele Schutzzauber gehüllter Magier, Yaphid , gefolgt von einem etwas mageren Golem um eine Gangecke. Es gelang mir den etwas sehr einfältigen Magier schnell von meinem aufrichigen, rein wissenschaftlichen Interesse an dieser Ausgrabungsstätte zu überzeugen. Des Weiteren bemerkte ich einen Imp oder Quasiten, der sich unter einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber in seiner Gegend herumtrieb. Ich sprache lange Zeit mit ihm und entlockte ihm Informationen über seine Auftraggeber, die Roten magier von Thay, ebenspo, dass er selber Adolf Görensen an eben jene verkauft hatte. Das selbe hatte er mit den ausgrabungsgegenständen hier - Runenverzierungen eines alten Volkes - getan, welche zum grossen Teils bereits abtransportiert worden waren. Als immer offensichtlicher wurde, dass er vorhatte, mich genauso an die Roten Magier zu verkaufen wie Görensen. Ich gab Cedrick einen Wink; nach einem kurzen, aber hitzigen kampf waren sowohl der Magier als auch sein Golem geschlagen. Leider ist der Magier gefallen und sein Quasit-Vertrauter ihm in die 9 Höllen gefolgt bevor es mir gelingen konnte, seine Gedanken zu brechen und weiteres Wissen aus ihnen zu holen. Das Konstrukt wurde vollständig demoliert, jedoch konnte ich einiege ausgesprochen interessante Teile, vor allem einen Kristallsplitter unbekannter Herkunft, bergen. Des Weiteren waren die noch nicht abtransportierten Runenschriften äusserst Interessant. Sie sprachen von einem Volk, den Kalashar, von dem ich noch nie etwas gehört habe. Laut den Runen sind sie vor einem erbarmungslosen und mächtigen Feind geflohen. Dies bewerkstelligten sie durch ein Portal. Dessen BEschreibung, Funktionsweise und auch der Aufenthaltsort müssen sich , wenn sie überhaupt hier waren, jedoch auf einer der bereits entwendeten Runentafeln befunden haben. Über das Volk war sonst nur noch zu lesen dass ein Teil von ihnen ' Seelenlos' waren und ihre Seelen erst geholt werden mussten. Ebenso, dass sie von einer Welt jenseits des Portales kamen, was mich auf eine andere Ebene der Existenz schliessen lässt, vielleicht aus den äusseren Regionen. Das Volk hat anscheinend eine ganze Zeit hier gelebt, aber ist schlussendlich dem alten Feind doch auch in ihrem Exil unterlegen gewesen und eingegangen - in einem leten Akt des Wiederstandes haben sie anscheinend mit Magie mächtige Berge über sich aufgetürmt, welche aber schlussendlich über ihren Städten kollabierten und sie unter sich begrubem. Eine erstaunliche Parallele zu diesem Kalkfelsen in dem wir uns befinden - tiefere ausgrabungen würden höchstwahrscheinlich ausgesprochen interessant sein. Der Splitter, den ich aus dem Golem extrahierte, ist ein absolutes Novum - nach meinen vorläufigen untersuchungen hauste eine echte Seele in ihm, nicht ein gebundenes Elementar wie dies bei Golems eigendlich der Fall war. Viel mehr ausser eine auf Massenproduktion schliessen lasssende Ausführung der Arbeiten an dem Golem war nicht zu entdecken. Der Splitter würde noch eine weitere Untersuchung nach sich ziehen, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen - eigendlich dürfte es so etwas nicht geben, es sei denn, es wäre das Phylakterium eines Lichs. Doch hier wurde ganz eindeutig keine faule Necromantie benutzt. Viel eher werden sie anscheinend nur mit diesen Kristallen als Seelengefäss betrieben und von sterblichen erschaffen - dies ist entweder die grösste Entdeckung, seit dem die Drachen den jungen Völkern die Magie beibrachten oder aber der grösste Verstoss gegen das Recht der Götterdas Monopol auf die Erschaffung von Leben zu haben den es jemals gab. In der nacht, die wir in dieser Höhle verbrachten, träumte ich wieder von Mystra, doch wie immer stellte sie mehr Fragen als ich antworten geben konnte. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich am Ende weiser oder zumindest wissender. Die lady der Mysterien ist eine gerechte aber schwierige Herrin - doch meine Nachforschungen scheinen sie momentan zufrieden zu stellen. Der Flimmerhund, Phelan, schloss sich nun Cedrick dauerhaft an, anscheinend begeistert von der grausigen Eleganz, wie er den Magier mit einem Streich enthauptete. Rache ist wohl selbst unter den magischen Bestien verbreitet, aber ich will Cedrick nicht mit Neid entgegentreten, denn er hat seinen Wert bewiesen. So waren wir nun zu dritt unterwegs. Es gelang mir am darauffolgenden Abend, ein Gespräch mit Cedrick zu Initieren, um mehr über seine Herkunft und seine ausgesprochen unüblichen Fähigkeiten zu erfahren. Wie sich herausstellte, war meine Vermutung nicht falsch, denn er strahlt das licht der höheren Ebenen aus und seine Bewegungen besitzen die Anmut wie ich sie sonst nur bie Celestrischen Wesen beobachten konnte. Er war der Sohn von Lathander, dem Mordenlord. Dieser hatte seine Mutter geschwängert, sich aber bis zum Erreichen seines Mannesalters nie um ihn gekümmert. Dies hat Cedrick ihm nie verziehn. Mich wundert es aber dass jemand, in dessen Blut nicht nur das Blut eines Celestrischen sondern das Blut eines grösseren Gottes fliesst, nur dermassen geringe anzeichen seines väterlichen Elternteils trägt. Selbst die Kinder von Solaren oder Trompetenarchons sind zumeist zumindest halbcelestrische. Ich vermure, dass Lathander bestimmte Pläne mit ihm hatte oder immernoch hat und ihm deswegen nur diesen Grad an Macht zusprach, doch behielt ich diese Vermutung für mich. Der Schmerz über seinen Vater, wenn auch wohl versteckt, war doch zu offensichtlich um mich zu dermassen unvorsichtigen Aussagen zu treiben. Im gegenzug teilte ich meine Geschichte mit ihm, auch wenn ich ein Stück weit bezweifle, dass er die Tragweite meiner Worte verstehen konnte. In jedem Fall ist er ausgesprochen interessant und ich werde seine Entwicklung im auge behalten. Nachdem wir nun abermals den Kalkfelsen verlassen und die Wyvern umgangen haben, begaben wir uns zurück in den Alungrad, die nörtlichen Donnerhörner, zum Kloster des Udgyr. "Kaltaclan-Kabale" werdne die Mönche auch genannt. Nach einiegen Tagen der Reise erreichten wir die endlose Treooe - eine Treppe mit 9066 Stufen, die man zu Fuss heraufklettern musste, allein um das Kloster zu erreichen, denn es lag auf dem Gipfel eines hohen Berges. Nachdem wir den ganzen Tag benötigten, um die Treppen zu erklimmen und mehr im Delirium denn klaren Geistes oben ankamen, mussten wir 3 relativ simple Rätzel lösen. Lediglich under bemitleidenswerte geistige Zustand führe dazu, dass wir an ihnen etwas zu knabbern hatten. Doch bald waren wir dann vor der wirklichen Klosterpforte und wurden eingelassen und zu einer ausgesprochen guten Taverne geführt. Anscheinend ist das 'phänomen' bekannt, dass reisende zu erst wieder klar im Kopf werden müssen wenn sie den Berg erklommen haben. Eine Zwergin namens Tamara - sie und das bei weitem beste Bier dass ich jemals getrunken habe und hals uns so dabei die verlorenen Kräfte zu regenerieren. auf unsere Bitte hin wurde Senjeo - ein Träger einer roten Schärpe und somit ein recht weit fortgeschrittener Gelehrter, zu uns geführt. Mit ihm besprachen wir sowohl die Entführung von Alfred Görensen durch Yaphid als auch meinen seltsamen Fund. Die Entführung liess ihn relativ ungerührt - anscheindn sind die Wege _wie_ wissen erlangt wird für diese Mönche hier weit weniger wichtig als der Besitz des Wissens selbst. Er stellte mir aber ein Labor zur Verfügung, in dem ich mit dem Splitter Forschungen anstellen konnte. Als Gegenleistung erbat er sich die Option, mir später den Splitter abkaufen zu können und stellte die Bedingung, dass 3 seiner Lehrlinge mit bei den untersuchungen zur hand gehen würden, zugleich aber alles erhaltene Wissen behalten konnten. Ich stimmte zu und wählte als meine 3 Laborgehilfen 2 mit ausgesprochener moralischer Integrität aus die die Forschung kaum missbrauchen würden und einen dritten der schlicht und ergreifen zu einfältig war dass er die Tragweite der Forschungen und möglicher Entdeckungen nicht begreifen können würde. Des Weiteren vermittelte ich Senjeo durch einiege von mir beschriebene Schriftwollen alles, was ich an Wissen über die Kalashar erhalten habe, woraufhin er mich in einiege meditative Techniken einwies, die mein reportoire an Zaubern erweiterten. Dermassen motiviert forschte ich in der nächsten Woche ausgesprochen erfolgreich. Ich fand heraus dass dieser Kristall ein Teil eines grösseren - eine viel grösseren Kristalles ist. Das einzige, dass so mächtig sein könnte, wäre die Seele einer ganzen Welt. Diese Seele ist dermassen umfangreich, dass die einzelnen Bruchstücke vollständige Seelen für sich allein sind und eine eigene individuelle Persönlichkeit ausbilden können. Des weiteren konnte ich die Vermutung bestätigen, dass dieses Material weder auf Faerun noch auf einer anderen bekannten Ebene vorkam. Diese Seele kommt nicht aus einer der bekannten Ebenen. Sie würde regelrecht das Gleichgewicht der lebenden und toten durcheinander bringen, denn sie wurde hier nie erschaffen. Dies bekräftigt meine Vermutung, dass die Ebene, aus der dieses Wesen und wahrscheinlich auch die Kalashar kommen, eine weit weit entferne äussere Ebene ist. Nachdem meine Forschungen nicht nur die erwarteten, sondern gar umwerfende Ergebnisse geliefert hatten, haben auch 30 000 angebotene Goldstücke von Senjeo mich nicht mehr dazu bringen können, mich von dem Kristall zu trennen - viel mehr keimte in mir der Wunsch, diesen Kristall und vor allem seine Applikation als Seelengefäss genauer zu untersuchen. Zu diesem zweck würde ich den Körper des Golems neu erschaffen müssen und danach die Seele wieder ind ie Ebene der lebenden rufen müssen, ind er Hoffnung, dass er nicht bereits in der Mauer der Ungläubigen untergebracht wäre. Während meiner Forschungszeit setzte sich Cedrick mit den Mönchen selber auseinander und teilte sein Wissen mit ihnen. Auf mein anraten hin behielt er das Wissen um seine Herkunft für sich, aber auch der Rest reichte aus, dass sie ihn im gegenzug in anderen geheimen arkanen Künsten unterwiesen und es ihm so ermöglichten, sein eigenes Zauberreportoire zu erweitern. Cedrick hatte auch während der Woche wesentlich mehr Augen auf die Umgebung gerichtet, so dass ihm auffiel, dass eine andere Frau ausgesprochenes Interesse an meinen Forschungen zeigte. Kurzentschlossen lud ich sie ein und es stellte sich heraus dass sie an den Schriften der Kalashar sehr interessiert war und uns eine grosse Prämie zahlen würde, wenn wir es ihr ermöglichen würden diese Ruinen zu sehen. Da die Ruinen praktisch auf dem Weg zu unserem nächsten Ziel, dem Aussenposten der Roten Magier, lag, stimmten wir zu. Wir erwarben 2 Greifen, die zukünftig unsere Fluggefährten sein sollten und machten uns am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg zurück zum Kalkberg.